


Learn how to whistle for rookies

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [17]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Toothless Is A Cat, whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "I never learned how to whistle"





	

"I never learned how to whistle"

"You can't be serious"

"It's not an important skill"

"You still don't know it"Merida continued"How will you call Toothless?By clapping?"

"I don't know!Maybe by saying his name"

"That's stupid"she sighed and let out a whistle making the black cat run to her side.Merida looked up at Hiccup with a smirk on her face.

"Show off"he mumbled to himself"Fine,will you teach me how to whistle?"

"Just put your fingers like this"she said while copying her own words"pull your mouth forward and blow"

Hiccup nodded and did what he was told,only to sound like a dying cat.

"If I had a day,I would name all the reasons,why this was terrible"

"Don't judge me"

"Fine,try it again like this"she stated putting her two fingers in her mouth.Hiccup nodded again in another desperate attemp to whistle.

"Was this good?"

"A little,try blowing more"

"This is weird"

"Do you want to learn how to whistle or not?"

"Fine,fine"he mumbled blowing harder.An almost whistle managed to came out making Toothless' ears tense.

"Huh,you actually did it"

"I feel proud"

"You should"

"But I'm never doing it again"

"Hiccup!"


End file.
